With the recent advance of computing technologies, the performance and function of portable devices have been rapidly developed. Since the ubiquitous computing concept has been established, great efforts are in progress to use computing environments anytime anywhere and thus the importance of personal portable devices individuals carry is increasing.
Attempts have been made to apply the ubiquitous computing concept adapted to digital appliances, such as a mobile phone or a smart phone, to daily necessaries, such as clothes, a watch, and a necklace, which have been used in everyday life, rather than for individuals to carry them.
In particular, as a part of these various attempts, studies have been conducted to manufacture the existing rigid electronic components or elements in a form suitable for the textile or clothes and mount them on the textile or clothes. However, such a technology is in its early stage. Electronic circuits made on textiles must not cause an uncomfortable feeling in activity and must overcome several poor conditions, such as bending or stretching in activity, which have not been considered in the existing electronic devices.
Such existing methods are to couple and attach a flexible printed circuit board or a textile circuit board to a circuit formed on a textile or clothes, by sewing them using a sewing machine and then stitching them with a conductive coating yarn, a conductive fiber yarn or a conductive filament yarn. However, due to the nature of the sewing machine, it is difficult to implement elaborate patterns and it is also difficult to achieve the mechanization for mass production. In particular, in the case of using the conductive filament yarn, there is a technical difficulty in removing a filament sheath.